Im Schnee Oneshot
by Momixis
Summary: Eine Vorweihnachtsgeschichte... mit Happy END...Slashangehaucht HPDM


Es ist eine Weihnachtsvorgeschichte, aber ich wollte hier alle meine im Moment on-gestellten Geschichten zusammen haben. Also bitte stört euch nicht dran.

Slash-angehaucht (HP/DM)

**Im Schnee**

von Momixis

Der Schnee knirschte leise unter seinen Füßen. Unwillkürlich zog er den Mantel dichter um seinen Körper. Trotzdem war ihm bitter kalt und er fragte sich, warum er nicht lieber drinnen im warmen Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben war. Zumal schon Ausgangssperre war?

Die Antwort war einfach. In seinem Haus war eine bedrückende Stimmung, niemand schien sprechen zu wollen und jeder verschloss seine Gefühle. Gefühle bedeuteten Schwäche und die wurden nicht gezeigt. Er war nun mal ein Slytherin. Von seiner Geburt an und hatte es auch nie bereut.

Er verstand nicht, warum sie alle in Hogwarts waren. Unterricht fand statt, aber die Stimmung war nicht nur dort geladen. Böse Blicke und heimliche Flüche flogen umher und Madam Pomfrey hatte genug zu tun. Die Slytherins waren nicht willkommen und spürten dies bei jeder Begegnung mit den anderen Schülern.

Er war auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Der einzige Ort, wo seit Anfang des Schuljahres Stille herrschte. Quidditch war abgesagt. Zu gefährlich, sagte McGonagall.

Es hatte am frühen Morgen angefangen zu schneien und noch immer schwebten die kleinen weißen Flocken vom Himmel und bedeckten alles. Sein schwarzer Mantel schien mittlerweile mehr grau, als schwarz. Aber es störte ihn nicht.

Er lehnte sich an die Tribüne der Slytherins und blickte über das still daliegende Spielfeld. Er hatte es so geliebt. Und nun… es war ein Wunder, das er überhaupt hier war. Es war ein Wunder, das er unverletzt war. Es war ein Wunder, dass er seinen Abschluss machen konnte.

Aber es waren Wunder über welche er nicht nachdenken wollte. Er konnte das Hogwartsgelände nicht mehr verlassen. Eine Grenze sperrte ihn ein. Schützte ihn vor dem dunklen Lord, den er verraten hatte. Schützte ihn vor der Rache der Todesser. Und nahm ihm seine Freiheit.

Plötzlich brach die Müdigkeit über ihn ein und er strich sich todmüde über das Gesicht. Die kleine Narbe hinter seinem Ohr spürte er kaum, aber er wusste, das sie da war und mit ihr ein weiteres Wunder. Das Wunder des Lebens. Seines Lebens.

Langsam ging er auf die Mitte des Spielfeldes zu. Er wollte noch einmal hier stehen und gegen Harry Potter ein Quidditchspiel spielen. Aber Quidditch war abgesagt und bei diesem Wetter war fliegen sowieso unmöglich. Noch tiefer vergrub der blonde Junge seine Finger in den tiefen Taschen und war gerade wieder im Begriff sich umzudrehen, um sich im warmen Schloss ein stilles Plätzchen zu suchen, als er es sah.

Er hätte es eigentlich schon viel früher sehen müssen, aber erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass an die gegenüberliegenden Tribüne jemand gelehnt saß. Zur Seite geneigt und dicht ans kalte Geländer geschmiegt. Es schien als würde die Person nur schlafen. Der Kopf leicht nach vorne geneigt und die Kapuze ins Gesicht gezogen. Der Mund war leicht geöffnet.

Draco fragte sich nur kurz wie man bei der Kälte in einer so unbequemen Position schlafen konnte, als ihm auch auffiel, dass der Junge keinen Wintermantel trug.

Der leichte Umhang hatte viele Risse und doch schien der Person nicht kalt zu sein, denn sie saß entspannt dort und rührte sich nicht. Kein Zittern oder Bibbern.

Draco trat langsam näher. Wer würde so blöd sein? Wen könnte er damit aufziehen? Besser, wer beging hier Selbstmord?

Wenn nicht so viel Schnee liegen würde, wäre es zu dunkel, um etwas zu erkennen. Aber die weiße Oberfläche reflektierte das wenige Licht und Draco konnte vieles erkennen. Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Schuhen und Draco hatte Angst, dass die Person plötzlich hochschrecken würde,

aber nichts passierte.

Draco hinterließ regelmäßige Fußspuren und runzelte die Stirn.

Um die Person herum waren keine Spuren. Nichts. Alles friedlich weiß, als ob niemand etwas den sanften Fall der Schneeflocken gestört hätte. Und dann begriff Draco… der Junge muss hier schon eine ganze Weile sitzen und schlafen. Vielleicht schlief er auch schon nicht mehr.

Mit wenigen Schritten war der Slytherin bei ihm und kniete sich sofort neben die schmale Gestalt.

Der Umhang verriet nichts und die Kapuze hing tief ins Gesicht. Und Draco konnte kein Hogwartswappen erkennen. Vielleicht war es ein Außenstehender?

Mit zitternden Händen griff Draco nach der Kapuze und hob sie sacht hoch. Was er sah ließ ihn stocken. Die rechte Wange war blutig und zerkratzt. Und die Haut schien so weiß wie der Schnee und auch die Lippen hatten ihre Farbe verloren.

Panik durchschoss Draco und er schluckte schwer, als er die Kapuze ganz nach oben schob. Er kannte das Gesicht. Es war kein Todesser.

Es war ein Schüler. Ein Schüler von Hogwarts und Draco war erstarrt.

Vor ihm saß Harry Potter. Der Held der Zaubererwelt und Ehrenmitglied aus dem Hause Gryffindor. Traum aller Mädchen und sein erbitterter Schulfeind.

Und war halbtot.

Mit eiskalten Fingern fühlte Draco den schwachen Puls und fragte sich sofort, wie lange der schmale Junge schon hier lag.

„Was machst du wieder für einen Scheiß, Potter?" fragte Draco leise. Er war mit der Situation völlig überfordert. Er rechnete mit keiner Reaktion, aber er wurde eines Besseren belehrt.

„E….. s… i…s..t vo…r..bei…", nuschelte Harry ohne die blauen Lippen zu bewegen. Sofort fragte Draco sich, was vorbei war. Denn hoffen wollte er nicht. Seine Hoffnung hatte er schon lange begraben.

„Was ist vorbei, Potter? Was?" Draco fragte und wollte die Antwort doch nicht wissen.

Er überlegt kurz, wann er den Gryffindor das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und erschauderte. Es muss wohl gestern Abend zum Abendessen gewesen sein. Seine letzte Malzeit in der Großen Halle und niemand hatte ihn vermisst?

„Komm ich bringe dich rein. Madam Pomfrey wird dich wieder aufbauen", sagte Draco. Er fühlte sich nicht so ganz wohl mit dem Jungen, den er zu hassen gelernt hatte. Draco war mehr als verunsichert und versuchte nun den Jungen auf seine Arme zu heben.

Harry murmelte etwas, aber Draco verstand es nicht.

Mit der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, dass Harry jeden Moment sterben könnte, zog er den kalten Körper an sich und legte seine Arme unter die Beine. Erst jetzt sah er, dass sich der Schnee teilweise rot verfärbte. Harry war mehr als nur im Gesicht verletzt.

Panik überrollte Draco und er war überrascht, wie leicht Harry Potter doch war. Mit schnellen Schritten lief er auf das Schloss zu und konzentrierte sich auf die Atmung des Gryffindors. Sie kam nur schwach und unregelmäßig. Der Kopf lag an seiner Schulter und es fühlte sich nicht so falsch an, wie es sein müsste.

Draco erschauderte als er den flachen Atem an seinem Nacken spürte. Mit einem lauten Knall schlug er die Türflügel zum Krankenzimmer auf und sofort stand Madam Pomfrey vor ihm.

Sie wurde kreidebleich.

Draco starrte die Krankenschwester an und sie ihn.

Nach einer endlosen Minute kam wieder Bewegung in diese erstarrte Szene.

„Legen sie ihn auf das Bett, Mr. Malfoy und benachrichtigen sie Professor McGonagall. SOFORT", rief die Heilerin aus und schwang ihren Zauberstab über Harry.

„Nun beeilen sie sich schon…", keifte Madam Pomfrey und Draco rannte aus dem Krankenflügel.

Zwei Wochen vergingen bis Draco sich endlich eingestand, dass er Harry Potter sehen wollte. Er wollte wissen, wie es dem Goldjungen ging. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass dieser kleine Bastard seine zwei Freunde in einem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer eingeschlossen hatte und sie erst von Peeves geärgert und dann von Filch befreit wurden. Allerdings erst kurz vor dem Eintreffen Dracos mit Harry im Krankenflügel.

Ron und Hermine waren übermüdet vor Sorge. Sie schienen zu wissen, was passiert war, aber sie sagten nichts dazu. Harry war noch nicht wieder aus dem Koma erwacht.

Aber Draco wusste mittlerweile sehr gut, was Harry Potter angestellt hatte. Seine Unterarme waren wieder unversehrt und dies lies nur einen Schluss zu.

Voldemort war tot.

Aber Draco hatte zu niemanden etwas gesagt. Viele Gerüchte flogen unter den Todessern umher, aber keiner wusste vom Zusammenhang mit Harry Potter. Alle wussten, dass Harry krank war, aber den wirklichen Zusammenhang kannten nur die wenigsten.

Es war vorbei. Viele Gerüchte waren wohl nah an der Wahrheit und flogen unerbittlich herum, aber keiner wollte es wahr haben und glauben. Also schwieg Draco. So wie alle Todesser, denn ein falsches Wort und sie wären als Todesser nach Askaban gekommen.

Es war Nacht. Eigentlich hatte die Heilige Nacht begonnen, aber in Hogwarts schliefen alle mehr oder weniger friedlich und dachten nur begrenzt an Weihnachten. Zu viel war in diesem Krieg geschehen.

Draco konnte nicht schlafen. Er schlich wieder mal durch die Gänge und stand plötzlich vor dem Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey hatte Ron und Hermine in ihre Betten geschickt und dachte nicht, dass zu später Stunde jemand hier erscheinen würde. Aber Draco quetschte sich leise durch die Tür und schlich zu dem einzigen belegten Bett.

Harry Potter lag noch immer Bewusstlos in seinem Bett und wirkte nicht wie ein Held, sondern wie ein schmaler Junge, dem man zu viel zugemutet hatte.

Der Slytherin ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder und nahm die zarte Hand in seine.

Minuten vergingen, in denen er sich nicht rührte und nach den passenden Worten sucht.

„Ich danke dir Harry Potter. Für alles und für jeden. Ich danke dir dafür, dass ich frei sein kann und ich danke dir dafür, dass du mir eine Chance auf ein Leben außerhalb Hogwarts gegeben hast.

Aber weißt du eigentlich wie bescheuert du bist? Wie kannst du denn alleine einfach bei den Todessern und V…V…Voldemort erscheinen? Wurdest du als Kind zu heiß gebadet oder hast du einen Klatscher zu viel abbekommen? Du bist doch nicht Superman… sondern ein verdammt miserabler Zauberer! Jedenfalls in Zaubertränke.

Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr Granger und Weasley unter deinem Eigensinn leiden? Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung wie scheiße sie aussehen, weil sie kaum schlafen oder essen? Weißt du eigentlich, dass noch niemand genau weiß, was du getan hast?..."

Draco wollte weiter schimpfen, denn es war das einzige, was er konnte. Aber eine Träne lief ihm über die Wange und strafte seinem harten Ton Lügen.

„… nur du…."

„Was?" Draco sah erschrocken auf das blasse Gesicht hinab. Er hatte das Gefühl einer Sinnestäuschung, aber Harry nuschelte leise weiter.

„Nur die Todesser wissen es, also auch du…" die Lippen verzogen sich kaum, aber die Augenlieder flatterten leicht.

„Du hast dir alles angehört, was ich gesagt habe?", Draco war etwas schockiert, aber in ihm begann ein großes Gewusel von Gefühlen sich zusammen zu tun.

„Du lebst…" schluchzte er und konnte nun die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah seinen Schulfeind aus glasigen Augen traurig an.

„Leider…"

Dracos Wut auf diesen süßen Bengel brach sofort wieder aus:

„Wieso leider? Es gibt keinen Grund sterben zu wollen. Weißt du eigentlich wie viel die Menschen um dich herum darunter leiden, weil sie nicht wissen, was mit dir passiert ist. Ron und Hermine sagen nichts, aber ihnen sieht man die Sorge an. Sie lieben dich, wie einen Bruder und du willst einfach sterben?

Dieser Werwolf da unten, schnauzt alle Schüler an und zieht Punkte ab, so mies ist er drauf. Er sieht so etwas von erbärmlich aus… schlimmer als die Weasleys…. Ach ja… die Zwillinge waren gestern hier und …haben keinen Streich gespielt…sie blieben brav und still…. Hier, meine … meine Cousine Tonks kam mit schwarzen Haar hier an… schwarz! … McGonagall würde alles tun, damit es dir besser geht und dieser Halbriese da draußen scheint jeden Baum herauszureißen, um zu sehen ob er dir helfen könnte…. Alle hier im Schloss machen sich riesige Sorgen um ihren Freund, Schulkameraden, Vorbild, Schwarm, Schüler… etc… Du …Du … Du kannst das doch nicht alles im Stich lassen wollen!

Also ich will nicht in der Nähe sein, wenn dein heißgeliebter Hagrid von deinem freiwilligen Tot erfährt, der würde das gesamte Schloss auseinander nehmen."

„Und was ist mit dir? Würdest du mich auch vermissen?"

Draco starrte ihn sprachlos an.

Ja, würde er Harry vermissen? Ihre Beziehung hatte sich seit Dracos Wiederauftauchen in Hogwarts verändert. Sie war friedlicher und ruhiger geworden. Und nun hatte sie sich auch wieder verändert.

„Ja… ich würde dich wahnsinnig vermissen…Harry", flüsterte Draco ernst und sah Harry aus traurigen grauen Augen an.

„Dann ist gut", sagte Harry leise und schloss seine grün leuchtenden Augen. Wenige Sekunden später war er in einem tiefen erholsamen Schlaf geglitten und ließ Dracos Hand nicht los.

Dieser wusste nicht wirklich was er davon halten sollte, aber das war bei Harry Potter schon immer so gewesen und so legte er sich irgendwie neben Harry. Sein Kopf lag auf dessen Schulter und Draco schlief in einer doch unbequemen Position gleich ein. Seit langem hatte er wieder einen ruhigen Schlaf und freute sich schon auf den nächsten Morgen.

Denn es war Weihnachten und er wusste, dass es eine gute Chance gab, dass dies eins seiner schönsten Weihnachtsfeste werden würde, die er bisher erlebt hatte.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry!"

Ende

Wir haben zwar jetzt Mai/Juni, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass die Geschichte Euch gefallen hat und ihr mir ein klitze kleines Review hinterlassen könntet…. Biiiittteee!

Eure Momixis


End file.
